Vamos, Sheriff VI X CAITLYN
by Soy-Patetica
Summary: VI y Caitlyn Ya se conocían, Solo que No se Recordaban... Y Jinx esta Un poco celosa, Peligrara La vida de Caith O de Vi? o Sera que Podrán capturar a La Mas Peligrosa Rival que Han Tenido.
1. Vi La Creación, De Una Nueva Oficial

**-FlashBack-**

_-Señor… Señor.. ¿Podría darme Una Moneda?_

_SH .. Quítate Niña apestoso._

_**- Fin del Flashback-**_

-He, Manotas Levántate, Tenemos que tenemos, AJAJAJAJAJA - Vi, reacciono Y vio Los Ojos De Jinx a Punto de salirse de Las Orbitas Gracias a Toda La Destrucción que Habían Causado.

-La Sombrerotes, Ya viene La he escuchado, Quie.. Quiero Joderla Un poco.

-¿Jinx, Que Harás?- Le pregunto con desdén Vi.

- Pues Es !HORA DE CAUSAR UN POCO DE PÁNICO A ESTOS INÚTILES, CON MI SUPERMEGA COHETE REQUETEMORTAL¡ Ajajajajajaja

-Pues Hazlo, aquí Ya terminamos, Hay que avisarles a Los Muchachos..

-¿Avisarles? Es Tarde Ya van en Camino.

-Maldita LOCA, a Los Nuestros No se sacrifican.

Jinx sonrio ...

-¿Quien dice que No, manotas?

Vi, Pensó Un Momento.. En si quedarse con el Botín e ir se con Jinx, O Hacer de Heroína, Y salvar a sus Colegas. Se escuchó Un estruendo. A Vi la Invadió la Ira. Miro a Jinx y le dijo.

-Me Voy.

Jinx se Tiro al Piso y con su risa Maniática Dijo.

-HAHAHAHA Ma...Manotas Suerte. Dudo mucho que salgas viva de ahí AHAHAHAHAHA.

Vi salió corriendo... Directo hacia el Lugar que Habían Robado, La Mina. Cuando llego, Todo estaba Oscuro algunos de Sus compañeros estaban Masacrados, Ya hubiere sido Por las Piedras o por las explosiones del ataque de Jinx.

De repente Una piedra Gigantesca, Tapo la Salida, Vi se maldijo Por la Decisión que había Tomado.

Y Los recuerdos… Volvían, Y volvían Y volvían.

**-FlashBack-**

_-MALDITA NIÑA, Vuelve AQUÍ con mi comida._

_-Policía, Hay Una Niña que me ha Robado, Mi tecnología Hextch._

_-Vi, ¿Te unirías a Nosotros?_

__**- Fin del Flashback-**__

Vi, escucho Un grito. Y se dirigió hacia él. Lo que vio al llegar no la alegro mucho, Era Una Pila de cuerpos Todos de sus compañeros, Los Únicos que estaban Vivos eran los Mineros. Pero No había como escapar. Vi, Observo a su alrededor, Y recordó que En las Calles Había echo, Varias armas Para el crimen Organizado. Lo único que Faltaba era Algo de la Tecnología Hextch.

-MALDITOS IMBECILES, SI QUIEREN SOBREVIVIR ¡BUSQUEN TECNOLOGA HEXTCH!

Los mineros, aterrorizados Lo hicieron, e encontraron Un robot, Viejo Y Dañado.

Vi, con Todo Lo que sabía Creo unos Guantes Lo Suficientemente Poderosos, Para destruir La paredes. Se Los coloco, Y aunque eran Prototipos. Lo hizo, Sabia que le costaría Caro. Podía Perder Las Manos Ya que solo era Metal, Y no tenía Ninguna Protección.

Vi Guio a Los Mineros a la Piedra que estaba Tapando la Mina, y sin Pensarlo dos Veces la destruyo.

Los Mineros Salieron, Ilesos, Pero... Vi no. Sus Manos Habían sido quemadas y Marcas de varillas Le Habían quedado. Se escuchó la Voz de La Sheriff, Y vi Escapo.

**-FlashBack-**

-_Mierda, Eres Una Inútil Vi._

__**- Fin del Flashback-**__


	2. Preocupación,¿Podría ser ella?

La Sheriff, Corría Preocupada, Junto a Jayce, Sabia que esto era Lo peor que le Había Sucedió a Piltover.

Además de estar preocupada La llenaba una emoción que Nunca había sentido, Sabia que eran las Más peligrosas criminales que Jamás había enfrentado, Jinx Y Vi.

De la Primera No sabía Mucho, solo que estaba loca. Y de Vi, Que Era Una Criminal, desde Pequeña, empezó a Fabricar Tecnología Hextch Para El Noxus. Caitlyn Habia Tenido Muchas Oportunidades Para capturarla, Pero algo se lo había Impedido.

Cuando llegaron al lugar de los hechos, los mineros estaban afuera, Caitlyn quedo Pasmada ya se les habían informado, de que estaban atrapados dentro. ¿Quien Había Podido Ganarle a La Mejor Sheriff de Piltover?.

-¿Que. Que ha Pasado? Pregunto Caitlyn.

-Nos Ha salvado, Una Muchacha de Cabello Rosa. –Dijo Un minero Lleno de alegría-

-¿Vi? Grito Jayce Sorprendido.

-Si así es, dejo Su Invento Tirado. Por Halla – El Minero señalo Lo que estaba Pisando Caitlyn.

-¿Esto? Pero si tiene sangre…

-Sí, Íbamos a Curarla, Pero De pronto desapareció. Tenía quemaduras Horribles.

Caitlyn, Llena de Furia. Llamo a Jayce.

-Búscala, BUSCA a VI, Tenemos que Agradecerle, Y pagarle Por Lo que Ha hecho.

-¿Buscarla? Si es solo una estúpida criminal, No Hay Nada que agradecerle.

Caitlyn, Furiosa Lo cogió de la camisa y Gritando Dijo.

-TAN HEROE TE CREES QUE NISIQUIERA HAS PODIDO SALVAR, A UNOS MINEROS. ! BUSCALA ¡ES UNA MALDITA ORDEN.

Jayce Impresionado Ya que Nunca había Visto a Caitlyn así, Se calló y fue en Busca, de Vi.

Caitlyn Sumamente Preocupada… Encontró un Rastro de Sangre. Lo siguió, Y llamando a Vi a Gritos. Pero No consiguió Nada. Volvió a donde los mineros, y vio que Jayce estaba sentado.. Bastante Triste.

-He, Jayce has encontrado algo?

-No.

Caitlyn Un poco Culpable se le acerco. Y le dijo.

-Jayce, discúlpame.. Estaba un poco furiosa, por todo lo que paso.

Jayce, La Miro a Los ojos. Y dijo.

-Hermosa, se Cómo te sientes… Te disculpo.

-Gracias.

-No hay de que Bebe.

Caitlyn Ya sentada en su oficina, y no podía sacarse a VI de la cabeza.

**-FlashBack-**

-_Niña Tonta, Han Robado a Tu Padre, Y no has sido capaz de defenderlo, Pobre Inútil._

**-FIN del FlashBack-**

-¿Eras Tu?


	3. Hora de Un nuevo camino

¡**Hola! Soy-Patética. Y Me Gusto Mucho que les Halla encantado este Fic, que hasta ahora lleva solo dos Capítulos, no se preocupen durara mucho unos 25 capítulos aproximadamente, quizás más. Tratare de subir día de por medio, y me encantaría que compartieran esta historia a Mucha gente Bueno sin más que decir, Los dejo con el 3 Capitulo de Vamos Sheriff. QUE LO DISFRUTEN ;D**

Vamos, Por Dios No podía estar Pasando esto… Vi, estaba mal herida y había olvidado recoger su invento, el mejor que había hecho. Sabía que la Sheriff estaba furiosa, una de las peores criminales de Piltover le había robado la Gloria… Vi, la había escuchado gritar su nombre y por alguna razón, ella se sintió cálida, sentía que ya había escuchado esa voz en alguna parte. Y eso la estremeció.

-¿Y si Voy? –Pensó Vi.-

¿Cómo era posible que hubiera tenido la más remota idea de ir hasta donde estaba la sheriff? ¿Se le había olvidado que podían encarcelarla? Eso la atemorizo. No podía ir a la cárcel, tenía cosas que solucionar, y tenía rostros que romper como el de Jinx.

Vi rasgo su ropa y coloco los pedazos en sus manos, así ella no podía seguir su rastro. Y corrió y corrió. Hasta llegar a la zona más baja de piltover, donde los sobrevivientes del ataque de Jinx la ayudaron.

-Mierda Vi, Disculpanos por no acompañarte.

-Discúlpenme ustedes.

Hubo un silencio muy largo cuando de pronto se escuchó la respiración entre cortada de Vi, estaba Llorando. Los muchachos se quedaron perplejos. Nunca habían visto a la Criminal más buscada, en ese estado. Apenas pudieron decir unas palabras, era considerable ya que era Vi, pero en ese momento ella estaba rota.

-Vi. No es tu culpa, es de Jinx. –Dijo uno de ellos-

-Es E…s Mia. No he podido proteger a nadie.

Los 10 muchachos. Se reunieron e hicieron un abrazo de grupo, solo para Vi.

**-FlashBack-**

_-No soy, Una Inutil._

_-Sí, Lo eres. Tu niñita ricachona, No sabe que es la vida dura. NO HAS PODIDO DEFENDER NI A TU PROPIA FAMILIA._

_**-**_**Fin del FlashBack-**

Caitlyn estaba hundida en lo que era Vi. ¿Cómo Era posible, que una criminal hiciera de heroína? ¿Estaba equivocada? Debía estarlo. VI era una maldita criminal ¿Pero por qué no la podía atrapar? ¿Tenía algo diferente, a los otros criminales?

La sheriff estaba desesperada por encontrarla pero, donde se había metido. ¿Por qué no podía encontrar una dirección, un teléfono cualquier cosa para localizarla?

Despues de buscar, por Horas y Horas, Caitlyn se dio cuenta de una cosa, Tenia una única pista, Los Guantes. Llenos de sangre, Esperaría. Vi la Llamaría ella lo sabia.

Paso una semana, Caitlyn perdia la esperanza. Pero de repente sono Y ella contesto.

-¿Hola?

-He, Hola, Comuníqueme con la Sheriff. Como era que se llamaba… esto..

-Caitlyn. –Dijo con Furiosa ¿Cómo era Posible que alguien No la conociera?, era la Sheriff DE PILTOVER.

- Si esa.

-Con ella habla.

-Necesito mis guantes. ¿Me los dará voluntariamente?, O tengo que Romper todo el Edificio.

Caitlyn quedo pasmada, que debía hacer.. Darle los Guantes a Vi o dejar que destruyera la Jefatura. Así que se le ocurrió una idea.

-Trabaja con Migo, Vi.

-De que mierda Hablas, ¿quieres que mate a alguien?

-No, No me refiero a Trabajar como Policia.

-Me niego.

-¿Por que?

-Ustedes son una farsa, se fijan solo en lo mejor de Piltover, ¿Sabian que hay ñiños muriéndose de hambre en esta ciudad?

-Vi.

-Callate. –La corto suavemente-

-NO TE DARE TUS GUANTES

-que…

-Acepta O no te los Daré.

-Dame Tiempo.

-Esta Bien

-Maldita engreída.-Se dijo a si misma Vi.-

Vi, tenia que decidir Si ser policía o seguir siendo una criminal, Los Guantes No importaban. Podía dejar el equipo, y dejarle todo a Jinx.

¿Por qué Caitlyn La necesitaba Tanto? Maldita sheriff rencorosa... claro como Vi se le Había robado toda La gloria, quizás quería hacerla pagar, haciendo que trabajara como su esclava. Claro eso era, pero Vi no se dejaría. Aceptaría y le joderia todo a la sheriff.

Se separó del grupo de Criminales y decidió hacer un poco de desorden en solitario, pasado un mes llamo a la sheriff para darle su respuesta.

-He, Caprichosa.

-Vi…

-Sí, ella misma habla tu futura compañera.

-Muy Bien Muy bien, quiero que mañana estés aquí a las 6:30 de la mañana. –Dijo Caitlyn con voz rigida-

-¿Es una orden?

-Si..

-Yo no sigo reglas, Y menos de Una Caprichosa…

Vi, colgó. Y Caitlyn estaba a punto de estallar de la ira. Como pudo colgarle, no le tenia respeto… o que Mierda le pasaba Por la cabeza a esa… maldita. Después de un momento se calmó, y llamo a Jayce.

-Jayce.

-¿Si bebe?

-Vi, será mi nueva compañera. Te asignare con otra persona y en otro caso.

-¿QUE? ¿Pero por que? ¿Hice algo malo?

-No, No. Solo que necesito supervisar a Vi. Y además ella sabe más de Jinx que Nosotros.

-Que.. Mierda has dicho, piensas remplazarme por esa perra criminal. –Dijo Jayce Gritandole a la Sheriff.-

-Jayce. Si tienes algún Problema con esto BUSCATE OTRO TRABAJO… YO SOY TU SUPERIOR. Y SI HUBIERA QUERIDO ESTARIAS FUERA DE AQUÍ HACE YA BASTANTE TIEMPO. –Dijo Caitlyn Imponiéndose Furiosamente sobre Jayce-

-Sabes que Mañana hablamos.-Dijo Jayce ya en la puerta-

-Jayce. La decisión esta tomada quieras o no ¿ENTENDIDO? –grito Caitlyn Diciendole con el altavoz. – Haciéndole pasar una Vergüenza a Jayce.

-Si, si…

En otro lugar de Piltover. Jinx estaba Planeando su Próximo ataque… cuando de repente llego Twich con noticias.

-Snif Snif..

-Oye Rata rata. ¿Qué Hueles que Hueles?

-a Vi Snif snif.

-Es un olor delicioso No crees.. Oye oye la extraño y cara pescado también.

-tengo Noticias sobre ella.

-JAJAJAJA ojala este Muerta..

-No, abandono el Grupo de Criminales, Y ha aceptado ser Policía.

Jinx Coloco Una cara seria Y dijo.

-Que has dicho rata asquerosa.

-asi..asi Como lo oyes.

-Vi, maldita Pensé que estaba Jugando.

De un Momento a Otro Jinx se echa a llorar, Inconsolable. Twich se va sabe que Un Desastre se aproxima, Una desgracia sobre Vi caerá, Y eso le emociona. Jinx para de Llorar Y sonríe y dice.

-parece que me has dejado sola querida.. pero si no eres mía, no serás de nadie AJAJAJAJAJAJA.

**Bueno, parece que hemos Avanzado MUCHO por Hoy :3 espero que les haya Gustado, nos vemos el Martes, Ire de viajes estos Dias y por eso este capitulo es tan extenso, ESPERO SUS ****Reviews ****Y Sus Favs 3 **

**RESPUESTAS A LOS REVIEWS**

_Guest chapter 1 . Oct 5_

_Seguirás? Me ha gustado_

**Claro. Me alegra que te haya gustado SIGUE LEYENDO :3**

_PrelawBirch chapter 2 . Oct 6_

_Me encanto tu historia esta muy bien echa :D_

**Muchas, muchas Gracias espero que te halla encantado también este cap.**

_Cupcakeyvi chapter 2 . Oct 7_

_Porfavor siguelaaaa y espero que vi y caitlyn se enamoren x.x_

**Pasaran muchas cosas, y tomara un tiempo que se enamoren. PERO LO HARAN **

_Guest chapter 2 . Oct 6_

_. esta interesante solo te comento lo de las mayúsculas ... sigue pliz_

**Si he tratado, de quitarme esa costumbre. Pero es difícil. PERO LO LOGRARE. Claro que seguire.**

_Pan y cracia chapter 1 . Oct 6_

_Vi? Caitlyn? Jinx? Celos? Todo combina :333 es como si mis pensamientos sena reescritos en un fic. Sigue, actualiza D:_

**Me agrada que puedas entenderte con mi fic, CLARO QUE LA ACTUALIZARE :3 no te desesperes **


	4. Sentimientos

**Hey, ¿qué Tal?**

**Soy-Patética y me encanta la reacción que han tenido, frente a Esta pareja, No se desesperen si no subí durante algún Tiempillo, Vuelvo al Juego. AQUÍ ESTA EL CAPITULO 4 de Vamos Sheriff.**

**Que Lo disfruten.**

Ya era Tarde, Caitlyn estaba impaciente, Vi tenía que llegar a las 6:30 de la mañana y ya eran las 12:00, ¿qué pensaba Vi? Que tenía todo el tiempo libre para esperarla, Caitlyn tenía cosas que hacer.

La sheriff dejo de pensar en eso y se enfocó en Jinx. ¿Cuándo Volvería a aparecer? ¿ Y por qué aparecería? De repente unos Gritos fuera de la oficina se escucharon.

-Vale, Vale que he dejado de ser una criminal. ¿Podéis dejar de tenerme miedo?-Decia VI con fuerza-

-¡SHERIFF SHERIFF! ¡UNA.. U..NA CRIMINAL SE HA COLADO EN LA ESTACION!

Al escuchar el Grito, Caitlyn salio corriendo de la oficina directo hacia el vestivulo, cuando llego. Vio todo el desorden que había causado VI, eso la enfureció.

Y Grito.

-CALMENSE TODOS. ELLA ES MI NUEVA COMPAÑERA.¿MUESTREN UN POCO DE RESPETO SI?

-Sheriff, es..sta segura de que es ella –Dijo alguien con Nerviosismo-

Caitlyn lo miro de re ojo y se lo confirmo.

-Vi.

-Malcriada.

-que son estas horas de llegar…

Vi la ignoro totalmente y paso de largo hacia la oficina. A la sheriff la invadió la ira, y fue corriendo a la oficina para darle un buen regaño a la criminal. Y la vio sentada en su silla.

-QUE crees Que Haces?

-es mi oficina no?

-no no lo es.

Vi se paró frenéticamente, y empujo a la sheriff a la pared, era tan delicada. La miro a los ojos y le dijo

-Que piensas hacer.

Caitlyn tenía demasiado cerca la cara de vi. La miro a los ojos. Y vio que tenían un lindo tono Azul mezclado con morado. Y se sonrojo. Pero después volvió en si. Y respondió.

-Quítame las malditas manos de encima.

Ella Había cerrado los Ojos. Y no se percató de que la criminal también estaba sonrojada. Vi la soltó con delicadeza, ya que le parecía que la malcriada era tan delicada que tenía que cuidar de ella.

Se volteo aun sonrojada, y dijo.

-si como sea, Malcriada.

-Tienes un lindo color de ojos. –Dijo la sheriff apenada-

Vi se puso como un tomate, y salió de la oficina casi corriendo. Paro en seco al momento de escuchar a Caitlyn gritar. Y se devolvió al llegar vio que los guantes habían caído y se había estropeado.

-mierda – vi corrió hacia caitlyn –

-¿Estas bien?

-Qu…ee

-Diablos, esos Guantes pesan lo suficiente para que te parta un pie.

Caithlyn se sonrojo.

-No importa, solo llévatelos. ¿mañana vienes verdad?

Vi se sorprendió, por lo que había hecho. ¿ por qué le importaba tanto esa malcriada? Vi, sumida en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta de que se le había caído el guante de la mano con la que sostenía a la Sheriff, que cubría sus cicatrices. Caitlyn se dio cuenta e hizo que vi se sentara en el piso de la oficina.

-Diablos, Vi. Perdóname por no llegar a tiempo –Dijo agarrando la mano cicatrizada.-

-Callate malcriada, da igual.

-NO, no da igual, mira como quedaron tus manos por mi culpa.

Un Silencio inundo la sala, hasta que de pronto solo se escuchó el llanto de la sheriff. Vi la miro con ternura y comprendió que ella era mas frágil de lo que parecía. Y le dijo.

-Sheriff, Tu no tienes la culpa. Y aprecio lo que haces.. eso me gusta.

Caitlyn la miro con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, y vio que ella y Vi estaban sonrojadas. Vi con la mano cicatrizada hizo algo que la sheriff no se esperaba. La jalo hacia ella y la abrazo lo mas fuerte que pudo. Caitlyn escucho el sonido de su corazón y lloro durante un buen rato sintiendo el calor y el aprecio de la criminal.

Vi era diferente.

**Bueno Hasta aquí con el capítulo de Hoy, espero que les Haya gustado Fue MUY EMOTIVO. ESPERO SUS REVIEWS Y SUS FAVS **

MrStabyB11 chapter 3 . Oct 10

Bueno, tu historia esta interesante y como toda fic de Vi y Cait pues me encanta, aunque hay algun error ortografico por alli... Aparte de eso todo esta bien. Espero ya el proximo cap.

**R: me encanta que te encante, perdona por lo de los errores estoy tratando de mejorar, ¿de casualidad no existe algún método para eso? SIGUE LEYENDO *-***

PrelawBirch chapter 3 . Oct 11

Acabo de leer este cap y esta muy pero muy bueno sigu3 adelante

**R: Eres una de mis seguidores mas fiel, agradezco que estes aquí presente GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW SIGUE LEYENDO**

Omega chapter 3 . Oct 20

Hmmm...interesante. ¿Que tendrá planeado Jinx?

Interesante fic, no puedo esperar al siguiente capítulo XD

Un saludo

Omega Alcrews S.A

**Wow, omega Gracias por leer mi Fic, espero que estés Bien. El próximo capitulo lo tengo dedicado a ti. SIGUE LEYENDO **


	5. La Tesoreria, y el Ataque De Jinx

**Hey Hola.**

**Soy-Patética y les mando muchos abrazos y besos, Gracias por seguir acompañándome en este fic, antes de empezar quiero decirles que este capítulo va dedicado a Omega y a PrelawBirch, ya que Los he tenido muy Pendiente de mi historia, a ellas o ellos (No sé su sexo weon :c) Les agradezco **** ah ah y vallan a ver el Fic de PrelawBirch. Se llama "Juntos Por Shurima " **Es bueno****

Vi, aun No se acostumbraba a ser ordenada ni a ser una verdadera sheriff, así que se la pasaba molestando a Caitlyn .

-Cómo quieres que te diga, sheriff, sombreritos, malcriada, señora jefazo?

-¿Qué de que diablos hablas?

-Pues como ahora somos compañeras, me pareció divertido que tuviéramos. No se Nombres Secretos.

-Vi, ya esto es serio.

La sheriff Decia esto mientras que Colocaba una especie de trampillas, con su ultimo toque, una especie de ponqué que Vi, no conocía.

-Malcriada como se llama ese Ponque que colocas en la trampilla?

-Cupcake, ¡Y ya deja de decirme malcriada!

-Oh, eso es, Cupcake ¡Ese será tu nuevo apodo!

-Que? Por que?

-Por que eres linda y suave como un Cupcake

Vi, le sonrió y la sheriff sintió como se le subía la sangre a la cabeza y se ponía roja. Así que voltio la cara rápidamente. ¿Por qué le afectaba tanto lo que su compañera decía? acababa de conocerla que podía importarle lo que decía una simple aparecida, lo extraño era que se le hacía tan familiar sabía que había visto a vi pero dónde?

-Oye Carapescado, tengo el plan listo, Atraere a Manotas a esa tal Tesoreria de piltover y le demostrare que se ha equivocado al escoger ese Camino HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.

-Jinx, tengo una idea mejor.

-Dime carapescado

-a Vi le dolería más si lastimas a su compañera esa sheriff malhumorada.

-que Listo eres carapescado. La sombrerotes fue quien la convenció, ella merece sufrir por haberme quitado a VI.

De repente Jinx se echo a llorar en el suelo, diciendo que quería que Vi la volviera abrazar como en antiguos tiempos la extrañaba, pero debía hacerle deño para hacerla entender.

De repente coloco una cara muy seria, y dijo.

-Vi, prepárate.

Horas mas tarde Jinx Habia salido, pintorreteo Todo el centro de Piltover con la siguiente frase.

''_Corazón, deberías venir a presentarme a tu nueva amiga a la Tesoreria,_

_Siento que me va a caer muy bien, ya que te la pasas con ella casi todo el tiempo''_

Cuando Vi y Caitlyn habían visto el mensaje Vi, sabia de lo que hablaba pero Caitlyn estaba Muy confundida, Y le pregunto a la criminal.

-Vi, sabes a lo que se refiere con corazón?

-N..N..No

Vi de repente se Puso Muy nerviosa, y la sheriff lo noto.

-Dime la verdad.

-¿Cuál verdad Cupcake?

-Diablos que no me digas Cupcake.

De repente Caitlyn se dio Cuenta, VI era el corazón, Algo se movio dentro de la sheriff ¿Vi y Jinx eran algo? Y porque le preocupaba Tanto eso, eso eran celos… No no podían ser celos Vi, es solo una criminal, además Ella era la Sheriff de Piltover no Podia caer tan Bajo no PODIA

Vi noto que Caitlyn se ponía pálida y tenía una expresión perdida así que le pregunto

-Te pasa algo Sheriff?

Caitlyn con Rabia , le pregunto.

-Tu y Jinx eran algo además de compañeras?

Vi se sorprendió como lo dedujo tan rápido?

-No es lo que Piensas Cupcake.

-No es lo que Pienso? No es Lo que Pienso?, Entonces que es EXPLICAMELO?

-Ella Y yo, si éramos Algo, pero no fue nada serio.

-Si no fue nada serio, porque pintoreteo eso en la pared?

- No se, además ni que a ti te importara.

Caitlyn ofendida por este hecho y por lo que había dicho VI, dijo:

-Solo eres Una simple compañera porque a de importarme con quien estas o lo que haces, y sabes que vamos a ir a la tesorería no voy a permitir que una loca destruya Toda Piltover en una escenita de celos ¿ENTENDIDO?

La sheriff dijo esto con tanta Hostilidad que VI, no tuvo tiempo de responder por que ya se había ido.

Poco después estaban en la Tesorería Vi aun no Hablaba con la Sheriff y era un poco incomodo ya que eran compañeras, asi que fue a buscarla se encontraba sola llorando. La Iba a llamar cuando se escucho Una explosión dentro de la Tesoreria y la risa desenfrenada de Jinx le helo la sangre a VI.

Caitlyn ya estaba corriendo hacia el edificio, mietras que Vi la Seguia cuando entraron Jinx estaba Prendiendo en llamas todo el edificio cuando las vio Coloco una cara muy Seria y dijo.

-ah, pensé que no vendrían HAHAHAHAH Manotas as cambiado, ya no me miras Igual que antes cuando hacíamos…

Vi la corto y dijo:

Callate, yo ya no soy nada tuyo, entendiste Maldita loca?

Caitlyn se mostró sorprendida, ya que nunca había visto así a Vi, y sintió que estaba molesta gracias a su causa mientras que pensaba en esto, no noto que jinx también se había dado cuenta de aquello, Caitlyn era la responsable de que Vi, cambiara tanto con ella asi que se acerco rápidamente.

Cuando estuvo enfrente de la sheriff la miro a los ojos con la expresión mas sombria que pudo, después sonrió y le dijo:

Eh, así que tu eres la famosa Sombreretes, TU, me has quitado a mi chica, sabes que voy a hacer? VOY A MATARTE.

Mierda…. Yo..

Vi la corto y dijo:

-Mierda Cupcake, aléjate de ahí.

La sheriff no se había percatado, pero Jinx ya había preparado su trampa una roca estaba a punto de caerle encima y era tan grande que la podría matar.

Solo se escuchó el Zap Zap Zap de Jinx, Caitlyn cerró los ojos, este era su final? Se acabó? De repente un estruendo sonó era Vi, había roto la roca de un solo golpe, pero a un caro precio, ya que los guantes estaban estropeados, y Vi no había tenido tiempo de arreglarlos se destruyó uno y alcanzo a fracturarle la mano a Vi, ella grito de dolor.

Jinx Casi al borde de un extasis de emociones, empezó a reírse.

-Manotas, eso te pasa por no haberme colocado un apodo HAHAHA

De repente Jinx vio que Vi, no le ponía atención, se la ponía más a sombrerotes ¿no era suficiente este caos para que le diera atencion? ¿Por qué ella estaba más preocupada por esa tonta que por ella misma? Sin pensarlo dos veces apunto su Metralleta hacia la Pierna de la sheriff y disparo, no le dio tiempo de reaccionar a Vi para atravesarse, Caitlyn ya tenía la pierna con 3 Balas y sangraba.

Vi se levantó, y dijo:

-CupCake te sacare de aquí.

-No necesito tu ayuda, vete con ella a mí no me necesitas.

Vi, lo comprendió La sheriff estaba Celosa eso la alegro, se agacho y se acercó al Odio de la Sheriff y le Susurro al odio.

Sheriff Me gustas…

De inmediato Caitlyn se puso como un tomate, la miro y le dijo:

-Vi, salgamos de aquí…

- Sal tu yo la distraeré Cupcake.

-Vuelve a salvo Por favor…

-No te preocupes. Regresare.

Jinx había Parado de reir, y no se había percatado de la conversación, que tuvieron las dos "compañeras" solo vio como Sombrerotes trataba de incorporarse, con su arma. Asi que grito.

-He he a donde crees que vas Sombrerotes.?

Levanto su ataque Final el Cohete Requeté Mortal, antes de dispararlo VI le mando su Puñetazo en la cara Y le dijo.

-Que crees que haces? No te metas en mi vida, no puedo creer que haya llegado a sentir algo por ti.

Jinx la miro desconcertada y le dijo con una cara triste.

-¿Ya no me quieres?

Vi con cara fría le respondio:

-No, después de lo de la mina no confio en ti.

De repente, Jinx coloco una cara sombria.. y Dijo:

-Destruire este estúpido Lugar y después Iré por Sombrerotes, Quiero que sufras Manotas, sufras hasta Morir..

Jinx levanto su Carapesacado y disparo contra una viga de la tesorería la cual se desplomo casi cayéndole a Vi, encima. Pero ella logro destruirla con el guante que le quedaba, sabia que tendría que tener mucho cuidado, si no quería tener las dos manos partidas ¿Cómo estaría su Cupcake? Escucho los gritos de Jinx, y salio corriendo.

-Mierda Jinx…

Se había echo un Corte con una especie de Piedra la pierna, y sangraba bastante. Lo extraño era que se notaba que era una sadica y masoquista. Y no paraba de reírse, cuando Vio a Vi dijo algo que La mujer no Pudo escuchar.. pero Por lo que había entendido de sus labios era "_Vuelve, aquí con migo" _ después la vio corriendo. Herida aún tenía ese sentimiento de querer Protegerla, pero primero estaba el deber y Caitlyn así que atravesó las paredes con un puñetazo pero no conseguía alcanzar a Jinx, de repente se escuchó la risa, de jinx y su voz diciendo.

-Nunca me atraparas, manotas… HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH

De un momento a otro Vi, sintió que se desplomaba el edificio, una roca le cayó en la cabeza, no la dejo inconsciente pero si aturdida, y Sangrado un poco lo único que se le ocurrió fue hacer su salida, destruyó una pared pero también su Guante, no le costó la mano, pero le causo una que otra quemadura, salió a rastras. Lo último que vio Fue a Caitlyn Gritando su nombre, Después todo fue oscuridad.

**Wosh! Sí que me inspire, con esto, este Fue el Capítulo 5 De vamos, Sheriff. Espero que les haya gustado ¿Vi estará bien? ¿aun siente algo por Jinx?¿ O sus sentimientos son más fuertes por Caitlyn? DESCUBRANLO EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO.**

**ESPERO SUS Reviews y Favs, contesto también Mensajes Privados **

**Reviews Capitulo 4 "**_**Sentimientos"**_**:**

Pan y cracia chapter 4 . Nov 23

4 caps y ya tienes 8 reviews?! :o estamos bien. El fic esta tomando forma y el ultimo chap me parecio muy tierno y esas cosas :3  
>Espero la actualizacion :)<p>

**R : Pan y Cracia, Pensé que no volverías por que no te había visto en los anteriores Reviews, ¡Gracias Por tu opinión! **

Honta chapter 4 . Nov 24

Por fin actualizaste, :3 ya me estaba desesperando, y sobre el fic muy interesante (en realidad lo ame *-*) le doy manita arriba :D

**R: Gracias Por tu apoyo, y por tenerme paciencia con los capítulos.**

PrelawBirch chapter 4 . Nov 30

Lol no habia leido el cap numero cuatro hasta ahora xD  
>tienes futuro yo lo se sigue adelante y si alguien te critica para mal solo toma lo bueno de ello :D<br>espero verte mas adelante

**R: gracias Por el consejo, y por tus halagos yo también espero verte mas adelante, con tu Fic "Juntos pos Shurima"**

Omega chapter 4 . Dec 2

No tengo nada nuevo que decir, impresionante xD  
>Espero el próximo con ansias, jajajaj<br>Nos vemos en el fic especial de invocadores/as.

(PD: si me dices tu main lo bordas xD)  
>Un Saludo<br>Omega Alcrews S.A

**R: Omega Pues aquí lo tienes, espero que te guste, y Mi main tengo como tres Xd, Mis Main supp son SONA, y JANNA. Y mis main mid es Katarina y Morgana. 3**

Lionisa chapter 4 . Dec 7

Me encanto continua la plz

**R: Claro que si **


End file.
